


Precious Lover

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Lover

Kayleigh had long ago admitted she needed Tora, not just as a model needing a bodyguard but as a woman needing someone to love her, now, tonight, she had plans to propose. She had called Tora, asked her to come home a little later than usual, and set the house to be entirely romantic and sweet. She now settled on the sofa to wait for Tora to get in. Tora arrived and entered the room she looked around befuddled.

"Did I miss a memo? Are you in the middle of a photo shoot?"  
"No, darling... I was just waiting for you."  
"Oh..."  
"I have a question for you..."  
"Shoot?"  
Kayleigh smiled and slid from the sofa to her knee. 

"Will you marry me?"   
Tora's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She was speechless. Kayleigh waited quietly.   
"Wow...just....just give me a moment to take this in."  
Kayleigh smiled, remaining still and still waiting.   
"I don't.... I need some water...can I have a glass of water please Kayleigh?"  
"Of course."

Kayleigh went to fetch her water, returning soon after.   
"Thank you, sweetie."

Tora said taking the glass of water from her, but instead of drinking it like Kayleigh expected her to Tora instead jerked the glass up and threw the water in to her own face… she gasped involuntarily blinked a few times and then looked at Kayleigh.

"Can you say what you said before again please?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
"I wasn't dreaming then...you did just say that…"  
"Yes I did."  
"Yes....yes I will."  
Kayleigh smiled, kissing her softly but passionately. Tora purred into the kiss.   
"My Tora."  
"My Kayleigh."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
